You and Me
by Mikane
Summary: Pero no me importó porque te tenía a ti, a mi hermano, mi amigo, mi amante, mi Sasuke.


**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Autor:** Masashi Kishimoto  
**Pareja: **Naruto/Sasuke  
**Relación: **Homo  
**Resumen:** Pero no me importó, porque te tenía a ti, a mi hermano, mi amigo, mi amante, mi Sasuke. N/S

**You and Me**

Me sentí estúpido por no detenerlas.

Pero no podía pararlas, corrían libremente por mi rostro, tontas lágrimas. Estaba completamente destrozado, y no sentía así desde la muerte de Ero-sennin, hace ya un tiempo.

Y quería creer que eras una mera ilusión, que ese Sasuke al frente mío no era verdad, alguien que no te conociera como yo lo hago pensaría que estabas igual solo que ya madurado, pero que yo podía distinguir.

Aunque tu eterna máscara fría seguía, tus ojos ya no eran los mismos, ahora estaban vacíos, corrompidos, con ansias de sangre. Me acerqué a ti, quería tocarte para asegurar si eras verdad, pero cuando mi mano estaba a centímetros de tu cara, la apartaste con furia.

Y dolió terriblemente, sentí que si me clavaban miles de kunais en todo el cuerpo, no sentiría el mismo dolor que el de tu rechazo, porque tu eras mi hermano, mi amigo y hasta podría decir que eras mi Sasuke.

Patético, no podía detener mis propias lágrimas, y aún menos ese vacío en mi corazón por tu rechazo, era muy doloroso. Y de repente todo ese dolor y angustia, se transformó en rabia, porque a ti no te importaba.

Me sequé las lágrimas y te empujé contra un árbol, pude ver por unos segundos sorpresa pero desaparecieron al instante, pero mi furia seguía al tope y te besé con fuerza, resentimiento y dolor, mordí tu labio inferior haciéndote sangrar.

En ese momento me di cuenta que todo lo que sentía por ti era puro amor y frustración sexual, al rechazarme. Metí mi pierna derecha entre tus piernas, te apreté más mientras agarraba tu nunca para profundizar el beso, tu me respondiste con igual o más fuerza que yo, con mi mano libre desabroché tu capa de Akatsuki, tocando tu pecho descubierto.

Porque seguías usando esa mismo tipo de camisa que cuando estabas con Orochimaru, pero en negro, que te hacia ver seductor, me excité aún más y pude sentir tu erección en mi entrepierna, pellizque uno de tus pezones y gruñiste, seguía haciendo eso varias veces hasta que me cansé.

Me rompiste la chaqueta y la camisa con un kunai, me sorprendió porque no me di cuenta del movimiento, con fuerzas que no sé de donde había sacado, te volteé, mi rabia parecía no bajar, te quité el arma de las manos, rompí tus pantalones y boxers, pero tu ni te diste cuenta puesto que estabas demasiado excitado y furioso, podía sentirlo, estabas molesto por caer ante un sentimiento que no sea el odio, y por ser yo el que mandara, pero nunca te importó que estuviéramos haciendo esto.

Luego bajé mis pantalones junto con mis boxers, y te penetré de un solo golpe sin importarme nada, ni siquiera si eras virgen, al parecer sí, la sangre salía de tus nalgas, me volteaste a ver con tu sharingan girando, pero no me importó, miré hacia abajo.

No pude evitar excitarme más al ver tu sangre escurriendo por tu piel nívea, era simplemente excitante, el zorro en mi se despertaba por lo cual me excitaba aún más. Empujaste tus caderas hacia atrás para indicarme que estabas listo. Te tomé por ahí y te penetré fuertemente.

Gemiste de dolor, pero no decías nada porque tu orgullo estaba por delante, salí y entré varias veces con fuerza, estabas necesitado adelante, así que empecé a masturbarte, combinándolo con nuestros vaivenes.

Pronto te viniste, y las contracciones de tu trasero apretaron mi pene haciendo que me viniera yo también, nos deslizamos por el árbol y caímos agotados en el suelo, salí de tu interior y gruñiste, volviendo a ponerme duro, así que ahí mismo te puse en cuatro patas e hicimos el amor de nuevo, duro y fuerte como a ambos nos gustaba. Y sin remordimientos.

De ahí en adelante, no nos separamos nunca más, a los dos nos buscaban por el Libro Bingo, a ti por todos tus actos, y a mi por escapar contigo.

Pero no me importó, porque te tenía a ti, a mi hermano, mi amigo, mi amante, mi Sasuke.

Nuestra relación casi era puro sexo, no hablábamos mucho, pero nos entendíamos así, yo demostraba que te amaba cada vez que te tomaba, con la misma pasión que al principio, mientras mordía tu lóbulo y te lo susurraba, tu me lo demostrabas al dejar que te tomara cada vez que quería y siempre estabas como sumiso, cuando realmente eras un sanguinario, pero ese era nuestro amor.

Nuestro lindo y sexual amor…


End file.
